


when the moon hits your eye

by linoone



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/M, Fic Trade, Kissing, dinner date, gustav is the best s/o you could ever ask for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linoone/pseuds/linoone
Summary: they both have busy lives but gustav knows the importance of a little alone time and the effects of a good meal and romantic lighting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> part of a fic trade with one of my lovely friends on tumblr!  
> speaking o'which i'm all game for if anyone wants to do a fic trade, esp dealing with these idiots.  
> as always, requests are welcomed.  
> i'll be updating my ongoing fic... eventually.

“I really don’t get to go out to dinner much. Poe had a very frustrating organizing system and I often have to spend my late hours rearranging it. That and there are very few men or women who can entertain me for the entire length of a meal as you can, my dear Gustav.”

“I’m glad I can regale you so, Jacquelyn. But this is hardly what I’d consider going out to dinner.”

The two, definitely a striking couple with his dark, curly locks and beard paired with a suit that would reveal to be much shabbier than it appeared if one only looked closer and with her looking slightly worse for wear after a long day of working at the bank though her lipstick was such a deep crimson it even rivaled the scarlet tablecloths, gazed around the mostly deserted restaurant. It was rather late into the night as to accommodate for both of their busy schedules that kept them apart far too often for either of their liking, otherwise he would have prepared something much more intimate. However, Gustav knew how to pull strings and this string in particular involved a deal with a volunteer and restaurateur allowing him to have a quiet, romantic dinner after hours. Of course, he had to agree to direct and script a commercial for them, but it would be worth it if he could have just one real-- dare he say it-- date with the woman he was so deeply affectionate for.

“I think it counts. It’s lovely and there’s none of the usual wait.” A lovely smile crossed her face and he was certain his heart would melt right there. 

His fingers brushed over hers and he could have sworn he felt a spark between them, but it was quickly pushed aside from both of their minds as the plate of spaghetti was placed before them. A slyly placed wink from the waiter had Gustav feeling like he had suddenly gone back to when they were silly teenagers again who didn’t even know they were flirting with each other with their sheer awkwardness and natural sway to each other.

They ate in a comfortable silence for some time, him allowing her to take as much as she liked, knowing how much time she spent stuck at the bank with that brainless oaf of a boss. How she could even stand working there was frankly beyond him, but he always admired her strength.

And as always, Gustav was content to just watch her with the same enamored look he always seemed to get around her. But his gaze was interrupted as he found himself starting on a noodle only to meet her lips. They came together in a kiss, but she didn’t let go, holding him by the back of his neck.

After a few moments, Jacquelyn pulled away, her eyes locking on his as she whispered two words, practically onto his lips.

“My place.”

Gustav had never sprung to his feet so fast before in his life.


End file.
